Survival is key in this little game
by Pokechick123
Summary: What if Tohru was actually a member of the zodiac, and what if her parents contacted a higher up to postpone her transformation until she turned 17? A girl shows up at Sigure's claiming to be Tohru's cousin. She tells Tohru everything about their family. She also tells her that her father is alive and trying to kill her! Will Tohru come out alive in this little game alive?


Hey everyonez! ;) I was going on a fruits basket craze and I got the inspiration to write this story. The thing is though, it's been like a year since I watched the series so sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC and I'm not going to put everyone from the Sohma family in here. Anyways, I'm sure you guys want to read now so by. ;)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

Tohru's POV

It started out like any other Saturday.

SLAM

Kyo came flying through the screen door that just got repaired from their last fight. He swiftly jumped up onto his feet while an anime vein popped out of his forehead.

"Is that the best you got you damn rat!" the orange haired male shouted towards the house.

A couple of seconds later, Yuki emerged from the big hole made moments ago. "You're asking for more? You truly are a stupid cat." He stated while rolling his purple eyes.

Momiji stepped in front of the two and started hopping around like a rabbit.

"Now guys, do you really want to fight in front of Tohru? You know she hates it when you fight." The blond stated.

Yuki took a short glance over at me and then looked down at Momiji. Kyo just walked up to the rabbit and hit him on the head repetitively. Momiji then ran over to me with a river of anime tears flowing down his face and he clutched his head.

"Waaaa, Tohru! Kyo's being mean to me!"

I bent down and ruffled his hair.

"You'll be fine. You're a strong little boy." I said with a soft smile.

Normal POV

"But Tohru, I'm 15." He whined and pouted for being called a little boy.

Tohru scratched the back of her head sheepishly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe, somehow I keep forgetting that."

Momiji just smiled and licked his lollipop. "It's ok, I forgive you Tohru! By the way, happy birthday!" he exclaimed happily. Then he did something they all thought he would stop at. He hugged her and a second later, there was a puff of smoke and sitting on top of Momiji's clothes and half eaten lollipop was a small rabbit. Yuki sighed and Kyo clenched his fists.

The clock struck eleven and Tohru relaxed a little seeing as how she was officially 17.

"Why you little brat! You know you're not supposed to do that!" Kyo yelled at the animal on the ground.

Momiji jumped up on Tohru's lap and cuddled into her stomach. She let out a nervous chuckle when I saw the expression Kyo had.

"That does it! Come here you damn rabbit!" Kyo lunged at Momiji without thinking and instantly regretted it when Momiji jumped out of the way and Kyo landed on Tohru instead. Kyo's hands were above the small girls head and Tohru's hands rested on his chest. They stared wide eyed at each other and they were both sporting a rather red blush. Of course, Momiji decided to jump up on Kyo's back and bounce until he fell over completely on top of Tohru. Kyo awaited the change that was sure to come and Tohru held her breath so she wouldn't inhale the smoke again.

A couple of seconds later, Kyo cracked an eye open and Tohru blinked with curious eyes. They looked at each other then looked at Yuki who was just as surprised as they were.

"Why didn't I change?" Kyo asked, well more like demanded.

Yuki had his eyes narrowed and it looked like he was deep in thought. Then he beckoned Tohru over. He wrapped his arms around her and nothing happened.

"Don't touch her you damn rat!" the orange top shouted, obviously not liking the close interaction between the two. Kyo stomped over to his cousin and friend and grabbed Tohru by her shirt sleeve and started dragging her to the other side of the lawn.

Yuki once again rolled his eyes and looked down at a very confused Momiji.

"But I changed when I hugged Tohru." The rabbit stated.

Yuki nodded his head and proceeded to think. Tohru shrugged the matter off for now and continued to hang the laundry. Kyo just laid down in the grass and Momiji went into the house with his clothes for when he changes back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Still normal POV

A knock came to the front door and an unfamiliar face was on the doorstep. Tohru answered the door and the guy handed her a package. She looked at him with a quizzing look and the guy pointed to the spot on his shirt where it said Japan mail with an eye roll.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed, now realizing that he was the mail man.

"Shigure, you have a package!" she called to the living room where he would most likely be.

Not moments later, Shigure came barreling through the doorway and signed for the package. Then he skipped off singing 'high school girls, high school girls.' Tohru sweat dropped and the mail man muttered 'creep' under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tohru asked sweetly.

The mail man just rolled his eyes and shoved the mail into her hands.

"Just take your mail lady."

Tohru's hair covered her eyes and a dark aura was coming off of her in waves. The current occupants of the house *Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru, and Momiji* stuck their heads through the living room door and watched the scene unfold with slack jaws.

"There's no need to get an attitude." She growled.

A twitch made its way on the mail man's face.

"Look lady. Just take the damn mail!"

A threatening growl escaped Tohru's mouth as she looked up with a full on death glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that!" she screamed with rage burning in her eyes.

If it was possible, the boy's already slack jaws would have gone further to the floor. Tohru lunged at the mail man and tackled him to the ground. She tried to punch him but Kyo came just in time to catch her fist in mid air.

"Tohru, what the hell are you doing?" the carrot top demanded.

The teenager seemed to calm down and her limbs relaxed a little bit. Kyo let her fist go forcefully and turned around with a disapproving shake of his head. Tohru seemed to snap out of it because she quickly got up and started repetitively apologizing to the mail man who eventually ran away screaming bloody murder.

Tohru started hyperventilating and tears came to her eyes.

"I didn't mean it. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean it." She said in between sobs.

She kept repeating those words over and over again and collapsed to the ground while shaking. Kyo let out a sad sigh and sat down behind Tohru, hugging her from behind. She eventually started to calm down and look at her hands, dreading what she would have done if Kyo hadn't stopped her.

"What's wrong with me Kyo?" she asked in a small voice.

Kyo moved a little bit so he could see her face.

"I mean, first you guys don't change when I hug you, and now I was about to beat someone up." Tohru's voice cracked and fresh tears started to well up in her eyes.

Kyo rocked them back and forth and spoke in a soothing voice that everything was going to be alright.

Meanwhile, Shigure was snapping pictures and snickering, Haru was smirking, and Momiji was smiling widely.

"Dawww." The blond breathed quietly.

Later on, Tohru fell asleep in Kyo's arms, dreaming about sweet blissful nothing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: yah…. It's kind of short but I wanted to update today 'cause tomorrow I have school. Anyways, Hatori will come in the next chapter and explain what is wrong with Tohru. See you then. XD


End file.
